dndnightfandomcom-20200213-history
11 July
We started playing around 7:30. This was the fourth Summerhearth session. People in attendance * Nathan as DM * Emily as Kithri * Steph as Quelenna * Austin as Yuka * Will as Vered * Katie as Barfa What Happened * Yuka carted his dead/unconscious teammates back to Haverton in the carriage ** While they were laying out, he had to go back and get the rented horses, but that took a while and the stableboy refused to give a refund * Doc Priest says there is a way to resurrect someone, but only one person, and he needs a magical amulet to do so ** It's buried in a magical tomb but he can open up a portal to the tomb and even have Quelenna's ghost in there to help! ** The Blood Amulet is protected by Sir Keegan's ghost who was badass and has his elite guards spirits w/ him ** It's gonna take a couple hours to open the portal ** "There's also the souls and bodies of dead tomb robbers but they should be a piece of cake" ** All he needs is the Amulet though, dash n grab! * So while Doc Priest is opening the portal, Yuka and Kithri see a glowing pillar of light descend upon them * Out pops a Deva warpriest calling himself Vered, a servant of Bahamut, sent to investigate the death of Theren * Shortly after that, there is a loud *thud* sound near the fountain ** It's Barfa! She's been shot out of a cannon after "having her way with" everyone in the slavepit * Doc Priest tells everyone the portal's ready Search for the Blood Amulet * It's a dark and spooky catacomb deep inside a cave * Quelenna's ghost--present in this encounter, but insubstantial due to the power of the Blood Amulet--senses that there is going to be some sort of ambush, then the party is ambush! * So many bad guys! But the party beats 6x Decrepit Skeletons, 5x Wisp Wraiths, a Tainted Zombie and a Botched Witherling back to death * Then they loot the skeletons and sarcophagi (see the Rewards section below) * The big wooden door is almost too strong to open, but Kithri was able to simply flick it and it opened * A bridge! Barfa wants to weight-test it, so she grabs 500lbs of rocks and tosses it over the bridge ** The bridge falls out, but the ropes on either side hold * A few checks later and everyone is across * Now there are some big stone doors guarding the way to the room where the Blood Amulet is along with Sir Keegan and his friends * The plan is this: ** Kithri will grab the amulet then Vered will teleport her to the exit ** Quelenna sets up to make a distraction with her ghost sounds ** Yuka and Barfa are at the doors, prepped to slam them shut once their comrades come through * It went like this: ** The grab-n-teleport worked as planned ** After the amulet was removed from its resting place, Sir Keegan and his 4 guards emerge from their bas-relief tombs on the wall ** The distraction doesn't work ** The attempt to close the doors is unsuccessful, so everyone bolts for the bridge ** Everyone but Quelenna is stuck in the middle of the bridge as Sir Keegan+ begin to assault the party ** No one KO's though, and they all make ti back to the portal Back in Town * Doc Priest says the ritual will take 8 hours, so the party goes to bed then hits up the town for info * When Kithri goes with Vered to the bartender to check on Raiko and Kairo in the basementm the bartender says he has no idea what they're talking about ** Kithri gets pissed, vows to murder the bartender *** Barfa vows to rape the bartender's corpse * The Sheriff is rather unforthcoming with information and cold to Yuka, all but demanding that the party pay for Theren's debts * Obviously something is amiss ** The party assumes there's some serious spy shit going on * After a vote, the party--including a newly-resurrected Quelenna, hop in the camel carriage and ride toward the Spire Goblins! * The party sees a bunch of tents near the base of the Spire with a bonfire * Quelenna tries to stealth-teleport to check it out, see if it's full of friendlies or foes * Turns out foes, they jump the wizard * The rest of the party comes crashing in to her rescue, trying to fend off 2x Goblin Skullcrushers, a Hobgoblin Archer, and a Goblin Hexer * Things get pretty tense as a couple people get KO'd, but the party prevails * There's a lake to the left with a forest further that way, and a large pike fence between the party and the Spire * Oh, and another goblin camp directly in front of the Spire's entrance * This time there's a Goblin Underboss along with a Hobgoblin Archer and a Goblin Hexer * The underboss is pretty tough, especially when flanked by a couple of ranged guys * Nevertheless the party prevails again and is now at the base of the Spire Rewards In addition to Quelenna's resurrection, the party also scavenged a longsword, some leather armor, 50gp, 20 arrows, a longbow, and a set of chainmail. They also gained enough XP to move up to level 2! Category:SummerhearthCategory:Session summary